


Five Senses

by Lejays17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lejays17/pseuds/Lejays17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have five senses.</p>
<p>Things Arthur has noticed about Gwen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Senses

**Five Senses**

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (the TV Show) – it belongs to the BBC. I only own an evil Plot Bunny called Bronwen

 

A flash of yellow disappearing down a stairwell. (not always her, yellow is common amongst the servants)

Black curls reflected in a darkened window. (one stubbornly refusing to be tamed, falling forward into her face)

The scent of soap, the harshness of the lye used for washing clothes. (sometimes there's also a sweetness from the flowers in her hair.)

Calloused fingers, product of a lifetime of doing chores for other people. (he can feel their ghostly touch some nights.)

The sound of her laughter, rarely heard, and all the sweeter for that. (Merlin can always make her laugh, something he envies)

Taste of her mouth, one single stolen kiss. (something he dreams will happen again.)


End file.
